1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic networks, and relates more particularly to a system and method for implementing self-device control modules in an electronic network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing an effective method for managing communications between electronic devices within an electronic network is a significant consideration for manufacturers and designers of contemporary electronic systems. An electronic device in a distributed electronic network may advantageously communicate with other remote electronic devices in the network to share and substantially increase the resources available to individual devices in the network. For example, an electronic network may be implemented in a user's home to enable flexible and beneficial sharing of resources between various consumer electronic devices, such as personal computers, digital video disk devices, digital set-top boxes for digital broadcasting, television sets, and audio playback systems.
Managing communications in a network of electronic devices may create substantial challenges for designers of electronic networks. For example, enhanced demands for increased functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources across the network. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Network size is also a factor that affects the management of communications in an electronic network. Communications in an electronic network typically become more complex as the number of individual devices or nodes increases. Assume that a particular device on an electronic network is defined as a local device with local software elements, and other devices on the electronic network are defined as remote devices with remote software elements. Accordingly, a local software module on the local device may need to communicate with various remote software elements on remote devices across the electronic network. However, successfully managing a substantial number of electronic devices across a single network may provide significant benefits to a system user.
In certain instances, network communications between different types of devices may be accomplished using multiple communication protocols or specifications. For example, a recently-manufactured device may employ an new communication protocol that was unavailable when other older network devices were designed. In addition, individual manufacturers may utilize different communication protocols, depending on various design and marketing considerations. In cases where multiple communication protocols are utilized within a single electronic network, the network devices may benefit from efficient network messaging techniques.
Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, implementing an efficient method for managing communications between electronic devices in a distributed electronic network remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of electronic systems.